Blood Soaked Tears
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: Alex Saverem's life has turned to hell lately. His siblings and best friend died, now he has turned to drinking. One day he comes home a little more intoxicated than normal. Only Knives sees the outcome. R&R pweese and thank you!
1. Prologue

"Dad!"

"Alex!"

The blonde man said nothing. Alex Saverem was drunk again, but this time he was filled with such toxins that he felt pain. Horrible pain. Pain that hurt so bad he wanted to die.

Alex wasn't an alcoholic. No, definitely not, but he had gone through such emotional scarring that it drove him to drinking. His sister, Mary, and brother-in-law, Rowan, had recently died in a car accident. In the car with them was his best friend Joey. And if that wasn't enough, his brother, Steve, had gotten shot as what they call "self defense". Later Alex found out it was cold blooded murder.

The death of Mary, Rowan, Joey, and Steve along with drinking had driven Alex to this. Putting a gun to his head. And now was the time to pull the trigger. He was ready to lay down and die.

"Alex!" His wife, Rem, started, "Put the gun down. You don't want to do this." Behind her back Rem shooed their son, Vash to his room with his brother.

Tears filling his eyes, Vash reluctantly agreed and ran down the corridor to his room.

Once he reached the room he slammed his back against the wall and panted fearfully. His brother, Knives looked at him strangely.

"Vash?" Knives said walking towards him. "What's wrong?"

In response the boy slid down the wall and pressed his legs into his chest, sobbing.

Knives looked at the door, then back at Vash. "Vash." He stated calmly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Vash's reply was only more heart wrenching sobs that once again racked his body.

The pale boy lowly placed his had on the door knob before Vash finally spoke up. "Don't-" He started, his voice raspy. "Don't g-go out th-there."

"Why?"

"Just...d-don't." Vash's eyes held fear like Knives had never seen. It sent chills down his spine just to look at those terrified eyes. He had to find out what was going on in this house.

"Stay here, Vash."

"Knives don't!" But it was too late. Knives had run out of the door and down the hall.

Knives walked in at exactly the wrong time. Before him was his father, holding Rem's arms behind her back and slamming her into the table. And his free hand was pushing a pistol into her neck.

Soon Knives was suddenly unable to hear, but he could tell by looking that his father was cussing and yelling at his mother. Knives heard only a single clap, like thunder, before his mother's limp body fell to the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

The sound returned to him as quickly as it left. The 12-year-old boy then heard his father's last words.

Alex looked down at his murdered wife. "Oh God, what have I done?" He screamed, tears now streaming down his face. "I-I killed her." He said raspy. "I-I killed Rem! My own wife!" He turned towards the mirror on the wall and dropped to his knees. "I don't deserve to live anymore."

Knives was looking at the back of his father's head, stock still from shock. Another loud clap before Knives realized that his father killed himself. Blood was splattered on the young boy's face, leaving a clean streak down his cheek from a single silent tear before blacking out.

Yeah I know short....BUT IT'S ONLY THE PROLOGUE! I also know it is dark, demented, sad. But it is gonna get cheery later. Please click that little button in the corner and leave me a little review purdy pweese!


	2. Chapter 1

Thankies my um...3 reviewers...aww NOW ME SAD!! Not as sad as Knives but....yeah you get the deal. Anyways, every little bit counts.

FairySkye- Hah! Not I am the one thanking you! Yeah thanks for likng my story! Here is your update buuuuudddeh

Vashluver1- I love Vash too! He be so damn sexy! Anywho, here ya go!

Zhen Ji- Aww you broke a rule for me! Well Thanks for reviewin'

Vash, noticing the sudden silence, believed it was finally safe to exit the sanctity of his room. Therefore, like many human beings, he acted on that belief, and left his room. His haven.

Little did he know that turning that corner at the end of the hall, he would see something that would change his life forever.

Yet he did turn that corner. He faced the unprepared. He set his eyes upon the sight of three people lying, unmoving, on the ground. Two of which, were dead.

Vash let out his grief after a moment's shock caused hesitation. He let it out in a heart wrenching scream as he fell to his knees and cried. That night he cried every drop of sadness from his body, each tear rolling down his cheeks onto the hard wood floor. Each one expressing the horror felt inside him.

Vash was still screaming in his head, but crying silently on the outside. Screaming things like "It isn't real! That is _not_ mom's blood on the ground! It's just a dream! A nightmare!" But the hard lump in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. Deep down he knew his parents were dead, yet he kept screaming in his mind about how they weren't.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice his neighbors, the Allans, had come over. Monica, the mother, was vigorously shaking Vash to snap him back into reality.

"Vash! Vash are you okay?"

"Mommy!" Sandy had tears rolling down her face as well, the eight year old had already set eyes upon the dead bodies and was horrified.

"What is it Sandy?"

"Knives is still alive."

"Oh thank Heavens!" She took a deep breath and looked back down at Vash. "Vash, sweetie? Listen I need you to tell me if you're okay. Are you alright."

The blonde preteen nodded hesitantly, regaining his senses.

"Good. Sandy, call the police and tell them what happened."

"Right."

"Vash, C'mon, let's go."

"They're dead." He rasped, no louder than a whisper. "It's not a dream is it Ms. Monica? They really are dead…aren't they?"

"I'm so sorry Vash." And with that he collapsed into her arms, sobbing away all his pain. As he cried Monica whispered soothing words like "It'll be okay." and "I'm here." but nothing would help. His parents were gone forever. No one would ever understand.

Knives sat in the corner of his new surroundings, the scene of his parents death replaying over and over in his mind. Vash was sitting on his new bed, thinking about all the precious time he had with his parents and how all of that was over now.

Next Vash thought about how he was trapped in this orphanage. If only he could have stayed with "Ms." Monica.

Flashback

"Please Sir. Give me a few days just so I can make sure they're okay."

The bulky family services officer just looked at her through his "cool" sunglasses. "Ma'am, I assure, they have no cuts, bruises, or breaks."

"You **idiot!**" She screamed, waving her arms in the air. "I'm talking about if they are **_emotionally_** stable!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but unless you were listed as a family or godparent Knives and Vash are going to have to come with me."

"Don't you even get it?! Their parents, which were their last bit of family besides each other, died tonight! And the godfather died in a car accident that killed his aunt and uncle!"

"Ma'am, there's no reason to raise your voice."

"No need my ass!"

"Ms. Monica?"

The dark haired woman looked down into the eyes of Vash, whom had heard the entire conversation, if you could call it that. Monica took a deep breath to calm down before speaking to the young man. "Yes, honey?"

"Where are Knives and I going to go?" The young boy noticed the sparkle of tears in Monica's eyes. "Do we have to go to an orphanage?" His voice wavered with unshed tears.

"Yes, Vash, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around the now crying child once again. Suddenly he was pulled away by the social worker.

"Where's your brother son?"

Vash glared up at the man with angry eyes that startled the man staring down at him. In a harsh tone Vash answered. "I am **_not_** your son!"

Monica, though a silent emotionless exterior, was laughing hysterically and yelling "You go Vash!" in her head.

"And as for Knives," He finished. "He is in shock from seeing the death of his parents. You had better be lucky too, because if you called _him_ 'son' you would have been injured.

Monica couldn't even _think_ anything about that. "Vash, would you please take me to your brother hun? I need to talk to him for just a second."

"Yes ma'am." With that and a smirk at the social worker, Vash led his friend to Knives.

"Knives are you okay."

His eyes were wide open and his face even paler than normal. (A/N: If that's even possible.) His arms were wrapped around his knees as he stared blankly at nothing in particular. The pale, emotionally scarred, boy blankly nodded, his eyes unmoving.

Monica wrapped her arms around the boy's small frame and whispered soothing things in his ear like "Everything is going to be okay" but Knives showed no emotion whatsoever. Finally he pushed Monica away and looed at her face to face.

"I'm fine Ms. Monica, really."

"Knives, you don't need to act tough. You are allowed to cry."

"Crying's for wussies."

Vash ignored the comment under the circumstances, but on any other day he would have smacked Knives upside the head. At some point, everyone cried. And if they didn't, they needed too.

I hope yall bress that cute little button that means review. It is my belly button...PUSH IT!!


	3. Chapter 3

Fairyskye- Hehe, you made Knivesy-poo cry!

TongarisAngel-You should be worried...make sure he doesn't drink after death of anyone....it may be dangerous. Of course I hope there be no deaths.

Zhen Ji- You thtoopid...

Vashluver1- I hopeee you likeee...

##1st person Vash##

Knives still didn't admit that he was upset over Mom and Dad's death. He wouldn't cry, but he wouldn't sleep either. I'd see him at night, lying in his bed, eyes open. It's as if he was thinking of something that I would never understand.

I finally got a friend at the orphanage though. He was a bit younger than me with matted black hair. His name was Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He wouldn't tell me what the "D" stood for but I was sure to figure it out. His eyes were a coal black and he was a teensy bit shorter than me. He was there before I was, I think about five years before. He was very secretive, he wouldn't even tell me what happened to his parents or anything.

##3rd person##

Knives sat with his back to the wall, holding a notebook and pencil. No one knew what he was writing, most likely no one ever would. He had cut himself off from the world except for Vash, and their talking was short questions and short answers, nothing more. Vash often wondered what was in his notebook that was so private, but he knew that whatever he was writing was for his eyes only and for no one else to read besides him.

Knives had done this a lot lately, just sat there in the corner, writing and re-reading every once in a while.

Vash's new friend annoyed him. Knives thought that Wolfwood had to be hiding something, and that he wasn't as nice as he so made out to be. And Vash, just the fact that he no longer suffered from the death of their parents after only a week told Knives that Vash really didn't care about his family. How could he just carry on with life as if they meant nothing to him? '_So,'_ Knives thought, _'Vash just gets a new friend and it's as if his family doesn't man anything to him anymore.' _On the inside Knives knew but refused to believe the truth. He made his own truths.

Two months past by, slowly for some, in the blink of an eye for others. Many of the friends Vash had made were adopted. Brad, Julius, Moore, and a couple of others. The only ones left that were really close to Vash were Knives and Wolfwood.

Vash sat talking to Wolfwood about this and that, ignoring Knives intermittent glares from behind his notebook. Finally Vash was fed up. "Knives has been acting strange lately."

"Huh?" Wolfwood asked, confused by the sudden change of subject. Knives had nothing to do with his Sunday school teacher….did he? "What do you mean? Was he not always

Anthropophobic?" (A/N: That would be the fear of people or society…..real word too…go to to find all phobias!)

"Of course not. But he has his reasons to be anti-social I guess."

"Which are…?"

"Well he did witness my father kill my mother and himself. I think that's reason enough. Don't you?"

"Oh right…sorry."

Wolfwood looked over at Knives, earning another glare, then back at Vash. "But why does he give us the look of doom all the time."

"That, my friend, is a mystery even to me."

"Ah… Oh Vash."

"Yeah?"

"Did you do that homework assignment?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let me copy it."

"Ugh, why don't you ever do your own work?" Vash asked annoyed, handing his friend the slip of paper.

"Because I don't like work duh!"

"Hey compared to my school where I used to live this work the orphanage gives us is easy."

"It easy…I just don't like to do it."

"Baka."

"Tongari."

An eerie feeling swallowed the room in a tight grasp as a family walked through the door. And the family definitely wasn't a normal happy go lucky family.

There was a boy, maybe a year or two younger than Vash and Knives, he had steel blue hair and gold eyes of that of a wolf. His brother had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes though. Their mother had light blue hair and steel blue eyes, but their father was a mix of the two children. He had gold eyes and fiery red hair like they did.

This family was really weird.

"Vash." Knives startled his brother by his sudden appearance in the room.

"Yeah?" Vash said, regaining composure quickly.

"I have a weird feeling about that family that just walked in."

"So do I."

Wolfwood looked at them from speed copying his homework. "I do too."

"Did I even ask you boy?"

"Sorry, I just thought I was part of the conversation since you walked in on Vash's and mine."

"Shut up punk."

"Knives! Wolfwood, shut up both of you, gees."

Knives walked back to his corner and writing with a huff and an "Ugh."

Vash looked back at the family who was now talking to Doc and Chapel, the keepers of the orphanage. "You may adopt one child here at the orphanage but you must chose wisely, and treat them as if they were your own."

"Of course we will." The woman spoke up.

"Yes, so shall I look around the place? I'm sure all the children are lovely."

"Why yes of course." Doc nodded and led them to the den where all the orphaned children were. Vash hated it when a family came by because he felt like an item in a convenient store, or a pet. But he really did want to become part of a family again none the less.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the family returned to the front desk. "So have you decided on a new family member sir?" Chapel asked.

"Yes. We have decided that we want another son."

"Ah, and who would that be?"

"I believe I overheard his name to be Knives. He is the boy in the corner writing I do believe sir."

"Well that boy is a sibling to a child named Vash, if he wants to leave his brother behind then you may adopt him. But it's up to him of course."

"Alright then."

The group, the family and Chapel and Doc, approached Knives, causing him to look up from his paper and pencil. Vash looked over at the eight of them curiously, but Wolfwood didn't notice because he was still speed copying his homework.

"Knives," Doc began, "This is Mr. Bluesummers."

"And?"

"And…he would like adopt you."

"Okay."

"Only you."

"Not Vash?"

"Right. It is completely up to you though Knives. Only your choice." Vash was now standing behind the group of people.

"You're not leaving are you Knives?" Vash asked. "You're all I have left…"

"What about Wolfwood?" Knives asked with a smirk.

"That's not the same and you know it Knives."

"Well lately it has seemed as though I was the friend and he was the brother."

"Knives." Doc said harshly, "Don't behave that way in front of a guest, who by the way is still waiting for an answer. But don't ever treat your family like that."

'Please no…don't go…don't go…' Vash thought. _'Don't let him leave me…' _Tears stung the corners of his eyes but he held them back. "Please stay…please stay….please stay…" Vash muttered over and over.

"I guess now would be a good time to say good bye to my **_darling_** brother." Knives said sarcastically.

Vash fell to his knees, his hand on the floor as if he was about to crawl. Tears fell directly from his eyes onto the floor as he asked in a hush voice, "Why? Why would he want to leave me?"

"Maybe because he wants a real brother. One that actually wants to talk to him more often than a friend, one who actually loves his family."

"But…but…I…do…"

His voice became lower than a whisper as Knives walked away to sign papers with Doc. Chapel tried to comfort him but Vash insisted on being alone. All he wanted was his brother back.


End file.
